1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lithography, and more particularly to an electrostatic chuck system for clamping an object (e.g., a patterning device or a substrate) to a support.
2. Background Art
Lithography is widely recognized as a key process in manufacturing integrated circuits (ICs) as well as other devices and/or structures. A lithographic apparatus is a machine, used during lithography, which applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, such as onto a target portion of the substrate. During manufacture of ICs with a lithographic apparatus, a patterning device (which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle) generates a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer in an IC. This pattern may be transferred onto the target portion (e.g., comprising part of, one, or several dies) on the substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (e.g., resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate contains a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Manufacturing different layers of the IC often requires imaging different patterns on different layers with different reticles. Therefore, reticles must be changed during a lithographic process.
In order to ensure good imaging quality the patterning device and substrate must be firmly held in place by a chuck. The chuck can be manufactured with errors or irregularities that cause the chuck to be non-planar or have some other geometric deformation. Likewise, both the patterning device and/or the substrate can suffer from similar manufacturing errors that that cause them to be non-planar. With regard to the patterning device and substrate, such deformations can occur during operation of the lithographic system due to variables, such as heat absorption. The patterning device imparts to a beam of radiation a pattern, which is then imaged onto a substrate. Image quality of this projected radiation beam can be effected by image errors, such as image curvature, focus, distortion, and astigmatism.
The chuck can be formed with a series of vacuum points that hold onto the patterning device and/or substrate. However, extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography requires a vacuum environment. Therefore, a common practice in EUV systems is to use an electrostatic chuck to hold the patterning device and/or substrate.
The market demands that the lithographic apparatus perform the lithography process as efficiently as possible to maximize manufacturing capacity and keep costs per device low. This means keeping manufacturing defects to a minimum, which is why the effect of the non-planar deformations in the chuck, patterning device, and substrate, as well as imaging errors due to field curvature, focus, distortion, astigmatism, and scanning errors need to be minimized as much as practical.